


Be Careful!

by Ladyoftheiris



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Zane please stop sacrificing yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: Zane has a habit of sacrificing himself. Jay and Pixal have had enough.
Relationships: Jay Walker/Zane, Jay/P.I.X.A.L/Zane, P.I.X.A.L./Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Be Careful!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNightNinja2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightNinja2/gifts).



> This was requested by @thenightninja2 !  
> I hope you enjoy I had fun writing it :)

Jay let out an irritated huff, leaning closer to his inner workings. 

Looking around, zane found pixal on the other side of the room. Working on a large computer, he guessed she was running a diagnostic check. Making sure nothing else had been damaged. 

“I can’t believe you took that bullet.” Jay grumbled. 

He reached for a pair of pliers. Carefully digging through his damaged wiring. 

“I was more likely to survive the impact. Why wouldn’t I?” Zane cocked his head to the side. 

“That’s not the point.” 

An awkward silence filled the room. Jay was pushing aside wires and panels. Trying to dislodge the bullet. 

Turning his head he found pixal, typing furiously. She had been strangely quiet since they had recovered him. He sensed discontent from her. 

From what he could tell he had not taken any serious damage. He did not understand their frustration with him. 

“Then what was your point?” He turned back to jay. 

He stopped his work to look down at the Android. 

“The point is, you sacrificed yourself again. Who knows what could have gone wrong.”

“I calculated the situation. It was best that I acted. It would do the least amount of damage. I would leave the battle alive.” He shook his head. 

“Calculations are not always correct.” Pixal cut in. 

Walking over she took his hand. Concern painting her face. 

“What if something had happened to you? That bullet could have easily hit your power source. Then what?” Jay continued.

“I had not thought of that...” He suddenly felt guilty. He had not realized this scared them.

“We cannot bear to lose you again zane.” Pixal squeezed his hand. 

Jay sat back, pulling the bullet from his paneling. 

“I know you just want to protect us. But I’d gather take a bullet graze then lose you.” He took Zanes' other hand. 

Giving it a light squeeze before letting go. Returning to replacing and repairing his wiring.

“Sometimes it’s ok to protect yourself. If you are gone then who will make the future a safer place.” 

She ran her fingers over a scratch on his face.  
Remembering the lonely days without him. He had been a ray of hope in her life. Yet every time he threw himself into danger. She panicked, afraid he wouldn’t come home. 

He placed a hand over hers and they shared a long look.

“You are brave. I love that about you. Though I cannot stand living in fear that you will not come home.” She closed her eyes. 

Imagining all of the things that would disappear without him. His warm smile, that made any day a good one. His knowledge got them out of every situation. The caring nature he alway had. All of it would be gone, and her life would be all the darker. 

Without him Jay would be lonely. No cooking to look forward to. Forced to play games alone. Unable to test out his jokes, or gags. He wouldn’t have Zane to lean on in hard times. His life would be cold and lonely. 

They needed him.

“I will not go through losing you again.” Her voice determined. 

Opening her eyes, Zane met her gaze.

“Of course Pixal. I had not thought of that outcome. I am sorry.” He nodded.

Pixal smiled down at him. Filling him with joy.

“From now on I will take better care of myself.” 

“You better. Otherwise I might have to start fixing you with scrap metal.” Jay joked. 

He finished up the repairs. Standing he stretched. Reaching his hand out he helped Zane sit up. 

Smiling Zane pulled him into a hug. 

“Never scare me like that again.” Jay cupped his face. 

“Of course.” 

Looking over, Zane pulled Pixal into the hug. Making sure they both knew how important they were to him. He would continue to fight on, but more careful than from now on. So that he could have a future with the most important people in his life. 

“I’m worn out. Care of a round of Mario kart?” Jay pulled away. 

“Of course. I believe there is a 80% chance I can beat you this time.” 

“Hey that’s smaller than last time I must be getting better.” He celebrated. 

Taking his hand he helped Zane off the table. On his left Pixal took his free hand. Smiling jay led them into the living room. All three of the ready for what the future would throw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave more requests here or on my tumblr: enbyjaywalker


End file.
